Aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
Devices for cooling an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board are known. These cooling devices are formed by combining a heat sink and a fan. The heat sink is provided with plural heat radiation fins. For example, JP-A-2007-34699 discloses the following configuration. Heat generated by a heat generation body mounted on a main board provided inside a case is received by one heat receiving member. The heat receiving member is connected by a heat pipe to a heat exchanger which is mounted on the main board at a position that is distant from the heat receiving member. A cooling wind of a fan unit which is located beside the heat exchanger is applied to the heat exchanger, whereby heat generated by the heat generation body is dissipated to outside the case.